


瀚冰-桃花流水

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	瀚冰-桃花流水

这一天是很早就约好了的。

高瀚宇刚好杀青，季肖冰也调了好几个行程，终于是在约定的时间里碰了面。

高瀚宇咬了咬季肖冰的耳尖，温热的气息，“总算可以歇一下，这阵子乏的厉害。大爷，陪我泡个汤？”

季肖冰的耳尖瞬间就热了起来，脸上倒是不变，“好啊。”

高瀚宇饶是业务广人缘好，也是电话打了一圈才截了个道，许了好些果子海鲜总算把对方给哄高兴，对方笑着道，“高老板最近很是高调啊，可是有好消息？”

高瀚宇瞥了一眼正在收拾换洗衣物的男人，嘴角一勾，“红包你先准备着吧，怎么都不嫌多。”

对方还在另一头啐道，高瀚宇已经收了线，戴了帽子眼镜口罩，随手从包里掏出一个东西往兜里一塞，牵着季肖冰的手往电梯走去。

季肖冰大半的脸埋在口罩里，“就你嘴没个把门的，明天热搜榜第一就是你。”

高瀚宇抬手摁了到车库，心里道，我倒巴不得。

到了汤馆。两人也大大方方的从正门进去。也不管外头有没有狗仔蹲着。

说起来也是奇妙，这两人因一部剧结识，又凭着出色的外貌演技以及坦荡荡的直男兄弟情小火了一把，圈了一波粉。

真真假假虚虚实实，谁也弄不明白这两人到底是什么情况，说他俩有点啥，这俩就差把把心肝掏出来以证清白，说他俩没啥，啧啧啧这俩对视的小眼神儿可把围观群众的眼都给闪瞎了，没脸看没脸看。

兄弟情也好，兄弟·情也罢，总归是担了个情字。

之前的导演施小磊操着一口流利的港普，不可索不可索。

小包间的更衣室是在里头的，从小路进来，隔着一丛的竹子，外头是一片露天和室内的公共汤池，室外的花草树木假山回廊，室内的玉石琳琅浮岛星罗，从水面升起的袅袅白烟，还有脚底下的游鱼，看着也是享受。

高瀚宇截道的小包间，叫做“桃花流水”。刚开始这俩人还觉得挺有情调，有花有水，清新自然，只是几个小时后的两人，又是另一种想法。

高瀚宇脱去外衣，露出结实有型的身体，一块块肌肉都是多年的雕琢，极富美感。

他盯着镜中的自己，拨了拨头发，余光看见季肖冰正好刚脱了上衣，头发被衣服弄的乱糟糟的，细白的肌肤线条极好。背部的蝴蝶骨撑开一个完美的形状，显的肩窄腰细，倒三角隐约倒入一个私密的地方。

高瀚宇的心头瞬间起了一道火，心里头火烧火燎的，只有一块季肖冰才能灭掉。

季肖冰刚把衣服放好，身后就贴上来一句热烫的身体，嘴唇从耳尖又舔又咬到后颈处，两只手从胸前到屁股后，一个手指挤进臀缝，勾着那个他熟识无比的穴口。

“唉——”季肖冰还没来及吐一个字，就被身后的人转过来，用嘴堵上。

后背硌着柜门，稍显凉爽，身前的身躯又是滚烫，强烈的对比下，也渐渐勾起了他的情欲。

两个人激烈的吻着，交换着彼此的唾液和呼吸，双唇相互吸吮，舌头相互纠缠，丰沛的唾液，咽入食道也溢出口腔。

季肖冰含着高瀚宇的唇珠，反复的吸弄，又从喉结而下，到锁骨到胸前，他想起某些事情，这个混账经常调笑道“大爷，是你的枸杞泡水好喝，还是我的‘枸杞’好吃？”季肖冰坏心眼的咬了好久他的那两颗“枸杞”，直把它们弄的充血挺立，再一舔都能听到这小混账闷着声低吟。

高瀚宇腰腹间的肌肉，又硬皮又厚，季肖冰略略的亲了两下就转战到了胯下。

粗大的性器早已胀得老大，颤巍巍的立在那儿。季肖冰半跪下去，舌头轻轻的舔了一下龟头，立马流出湿咸的液体。

他绕着龟头打了个圈，张嘴把他含了进去，身上的高瀚宇早已闭了眼，把手插进季肖冰的头发里，拉扯着让他进入得更彻底一些。

季肖冰一手捏着他的臀部，一手握住他的两颗囊袋，手心揉着，手指也不忘在根部撩拨着。

高瀚宇的性器对于季肖冰来说大了些，不管是上面的口还是下面的口。

季肖冰的嘴被撑满，两片唇被磨的红肿，喉头也被龟头堵的喘不过气。

季肖冰晓得他的敏感处，拿捏住技巧，手指不住的揉弄又做了几个深喉，终是把这把利刃给缴了。

高瀚宇臀部一紧，压着他的头部往里冲了两下，直进到他口腔的最深处，释放了出来。

他睁开眼，低头看仍旧半跪在地上的季肖冰，性器半软的抽出来，来不及咽下的精液从嘴角流出，他的双唇红嫩，两眼似有泪水漫出来，盈在眼眶里。桃花如面春水含情。

高瀚宇看的心中一动，强有力的大手一把拉起季肖冰，搂着他又是一次深吻。

久别的爱人，嘴里身上满是他的味道，下身也撑起了小帐篷，年轻的身体马上就又迎来了第二次的情潮。

他快速的扒下季肖冰的裤子，又重又狠的吻过这一身细皮白肉，留下一道道印记，双手滑过腰线，掐住他的腰，用力的翻转过去。

高瀚宇取过一支润滑剂往臀缝里挤，一个手指能轻易进去的时候，高瀚宇轻笑一声，他趴在季肖冰的肩上，含咬着后颈那块敏感脆弱的肉，道，“大爷这么有先见之明，老早就洗好了呢。”

季肖冰别开了头，两颊通红，咬着牙承着体内一阵阵袭上来的欢愉，从鼻尖哼出几道气音。

高瀚宇熟练的开拓好甬道，将性器挤了进去。一只手撑着更衣柜一只手固定着季肖冰，或深或浅的抽查了几下。季肖冰回头亲他，双眉微微皱着，右手上下撸动，他被撞的说不清话，“我...嗯...要到了...嗯...”

精液射到更衣柜上，又缓缓的流下来。

高瀚宇依旧坚挺的插在季肖冰的后穴里，甚至在季肖冰高潮的时候还抖动了几番，直把在不应期的季肖冰磨的浪叫了好几声。

季肖冰没好气的拍了拍他的手，“我这老胳膊老腿的，你也不知道体谅一下老人家。”

高瀚宇又往里挺了挺，满意的听到怀里的人低叫了几声，这个老人家的声音低沉又带着一点烟嗓，叫起来像猫爪一样挠得心里痒。“你想要的时候可不是这么说的。”

“嘴上说着不要不要，身体倒是很诚实嘛。”

高瀚宇就着插入的姿势把季肖冰抱到汤池。温热的泉水蒸的屋子里烟雾缭绕，连带着对方的脸也看着影影绰绰。

高瀚宇坐在水下的台阶上，把着季肖冰的双腿，上上下下来了几回，又把他转过来，面对着面，亲着他的嘴角，把撞出来的季肖冰的气声全部吞吃入腹。

温泉水被两人撞的波澜荡漾，多少的水就着来回的抽查带入到了肠道深处，季肖冰被胀的很是难受，又有极度的快感。

被热水蒸的全身的粉嫩，方才高瀚宇留下的吻痕也愈显深色。

高瀚宇盯着这一副活色生香，心里压抑不住的欲望席卷而来，掐着季肖冰的腰来来回回要了好几次。直把季肖冰操得哭出了声，才算罢休。

事后也是高瀚宇帮着清理，一堆泉水精水从腿间流出来，看得他面红耳赤，胯下的性器又兴致勃勃的升旗敬礼，却又不敢再胡闹下去，只得对着季肖冰把自己交代给了五姑娘。

季肖冰坐也不能坐，只能跪着趴在汤池边上。看着身边那只吃饱餍足笑得眼缝都要没有的大狼狗，感慨道，年轻就是好。

高瀚宇凑过头去亲了亲他头顶，瞎说，你就比我大两岁。

咱俩一样大的。

—————FIN


End file.
